The Duel
by connordapro
Summary: In the late Wild West, a man named Lenny Summers killed 14 men in a gunfight he died on the same grounds from bloodloss. On the grounds that he died on, a school was built in the 1920s'. The school went from 6th-12th Grade. There has been a running Championship every year for the WWD (Wild West Duels). In the duels, there have been deaths. Here we are at the 1994 Championship.
1. Chapter 1

**This is it Folks! The Championship Duel!** We Have a packed Stadium today! As Both men walk into the Stadium and we can see they have the standard: 2 Double Action Revolvers.

**1 1**

***BANG*** Oxton's gun has been shot out of his hand, he reaches for his second revolver but it's no use! *Bang* *Bang *Bang*. Oxton has his second revolver shot out of his hand and has been shot in the stomac-. "You shot me!" Yells Oxton. The Crowd is completely silent. "hehahahahah" "You shot me pretty good" He breathes in sharply, and runs at Oxton and gets shot in the stomach again! With his dying breath he takes out his golden knife and puts it in Harlow's hand. "Take it as a mement-". Oxton breathes his last breath and dies.

The Crowd is shocked! Their reigning Champion is dead. Harlow puts the knife in his pocket and walks out of the stadium. Some say he left the country, some say he died. The fact is that when he left that stadium, he was never seen again. Until January 15th, 2019. 25 Years since Oxtons' death.


	2. Chapter 2

24 Years ago I shot a man named Liam Oxton. That single gunshot I fired has haunted me ever since. The look on his girlfriends' face in that stadium was pure horror.

I stepped foot for the first time in 24 years at Summers' Academy. Wearing the same clothes that I wore that fateful day, I still had the golden knife that Oxton gave me so long ago. I walked in and went up the stairs, Classroom A-4. I remember now, so many days spent in that classroom staring out the window, into space.

I opened the door to the Classroom, some teacher was explaining Geometry to some students who were bored out of their mind. The teacher noticed me and said "Can I help you sir?". "A man named Liam Oxton sat at the desk near the window over there" (I pointed the desk near the window at the front). I walked over to the kids desk and he stared at me blankly. I put down the Golden Knife that Oxton gave me nearly 25 years ago on his desk. The teacher interrupted me by saying "Sir I'm afraid that you have to leave". The kids' eyes lit up that was sitting at the desk and he said "No way.. No way, No Way!" "You're Red Harlow aren't you!".

I picked up the knife and said "Liam Oxton sat at this desk around 24 or 25 year's ago and I am Red Harlow, The man who shot him in Summers' arena". I started to walk out as the teacher threatened to call the cops. I walked into the Arena that I shot Oxton in, the silence was interrupted by a young man yelling. "You killed my Father 25 years ago!" he yelled. "Now I'll kill you". He was young, maybe 24 or 25, honey blonde hair, dark green eyes, he looked like Oxton. I put the pieces together, this was his son! "Listen kid, If you shot me here and now, that would land you at least 45 years in prison for first degree murder". I slowly put my hand on my gun, when I heard a loud bang and I grasped my stomach.

I felt a sharp pain, worse that any pain I've ever felt. The kid shot me in the stomach. Just like I did with Oxton, how fitting. "That's what you ge-". The kid was interrupted by me shooting him in the neck. "Stupid shit thinks that he could kill a 40 year old master gunslinger?" What an idiot, I thought to myself. But he couldn't help it, I killed his father and he never even got a chance to meet him. The pain from the gunshot wound in my stomach got worse, I collapsed. The last thing I heard was the E. ' sirens blaring.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes and heard beeping, but then it faded away. I saw a man leaning over me, he was old and had a long beard. He was very old, I could see crinkles in his face. He was probably in his 90s'. He spoke very quietly "Are you ready for the next chapter in your life?". I tried to speak but my throat gave up on me, I didn't have a tongue. I just nodded. "Well, then Mr. Harlow, it seems that your life has come to an end". "I'll fix that for you". He snapped his fingers and I felt a tongue. Who is this guy?

The old man spoke again "You have died, you are in a place called 'Limbo'." "I am god". This old man was god? What was he doing wasting his time speaking to someone like me? "You died because a throwing knife hit you in the back of the head and killed you instantly." "Who killed me?" I croaked. The old man smiled. "That is a question for another day, my son."

"Why am I here? And not that young kid?". "Only the good people are allowed to come to Limbo to be judged, he was sent to Hell immediately, he murdered dozens of people." "What is my judgment then God?" I said. "You have… 2 options." the old man said quietly. "What are those?" I asked. "You could either go to Elysium, or… or be resurrected in any timeline." "Because I am sure you don't know what Elysium is, it is a place in The Underworld that has everything you could ever imagine, Heroes like Perseus and Hercules are there. Only the best go to Elysium." I thought about it for a long time, it seemed like forever that I thought. But I finally spoke again.


	4. Chapter 4

"I would like to be reincarnated in the year 1889" I said.

"1889… why that year my boy?" God said.

"That was the year that Lenny Summers killed 14 men in that gunfight".

"As you wish my boy, but one warning Do not twindle with time". He snapped his fingers and everything went black. I felt a surge of blood swirl through my body. I felt grass, I opened my eyes and I was in a field. It was humid, and there was a cool breeze following it. I looked at myself, I was still wearing the same clothes that I died in. On the edge of the horizon I saw something, but I couldn't quite make out what it was, it looked like a wagon or a carriage. I stood up and I heard rumbling, I turned around and saw a whole row of horses with Native Americans on them riding at me. Behind me there was another row of horses but it was White americans. I ducked down and one of the horses nearly ran over me, but I opened my eyes when the rumbling stopped. I saw something horrifying… all of them were dead, even the horses. A few of them were impaled with spears. I backed up then I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I spun around and pointed my gun at them. It was a woman, she had nearly white hair, and dark blue eyes, and was very beautiful. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"Don't worry, you must be in shock after this massacre". She said calmly.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you here?". I yelled back

"Just calm down, I was passing by-". I pulled my gun at pointed it at her.

"Don't you lie to me goddamit, I looked around here before this scrimmage happened and I didn't see a soul". I put my finger on the trigger.

There was a loud bang and she was on the ground, but I didn't pull the trigger. I saw a man pointing his gun at where she was. It was Lenny Summers.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't expect to see a legend that day, and I didn't expect to see a massacre too. But I saw both. Lenny stood there, gun still pointed at where she stood seconds ago. He spoke "What the hell are you doin' round here boy?". His voice was rough, old and battered.

"I've been here the whole time, and then this monstrosity happened". It seemed like Lenny didn't quite process what I said because I could see his finger tighten around the trigger.

"These grounds are usually fighting grounds for the Native Americans and the white folk, they don't like each other very much so they fight it out every now and then, seems like neither side did very well this time" Lenny said. He walked around the bodies and started to (what it seemed like) loot them. I tried to intervene but he pushed me away and said "  
These folks is already dead they don't need this no more." _Christ what a terrible person_ I thought to myself. I can't believe I thought this guy was cool, what a fool I was. "So what are you going to do next?"

"That ain't none of your damn business boy".

Seems that people back in the late 1800s' weren't as smart as we are today. I started to walk away, but turned and said

"Lenny, **what are you doing next**?". My voice was so commanding even I felt threatened by myself. Lenny looked at me and said "You're a strange one boy, but it seems that you got a way with words don't ya?". I nodded. "You might as well tag along then youning". At that moment, the exact moment he finished speaking, I felt something I've never felt before, not a gunshot, not a sword through my chest, but it was pain… horrible unbearable pain. Lenny's eyes widened.

"No way, that can't be possible… no, no, no!".

I looked down and my legs were gone. Then it went black again, I died… again. I opened my eyes and found god again.

"Back so soon?" he said.

"Afraid so God, how did I die this time?".

"The old fashioned cannon ball to the legs". I sure do have a curse for being killed from behind. "You haven't achieved Elysium in that lifetime, but you didn't live long enough to earn it… I will have to consult with death, one moment please".

God had to consult with death… what a concept, Christ alive, I had already died within 10-15 minutes? What the hell kind of twisted reality am I living in?

"Death has responded". What he said shocked me to this day.


	6. Chapter 6

"Death said 'He will be reborn, without a memory'". I tried to say something but before I could, God snapped his fingers and I felt the same blood swirl as before. I opened my eyes and saw white, very bright white. I couldn't move, I didn't have a body or anything. And that is the way I was for the rest of eternity. Stuck in endless torture, staring at nothing and everything at the same time. Or so I thought, Until one day, or one year, I'm not sure. The scene changed and I saw the planet earth, it was more brown, dark and overall more dead. It zoomed in and there was the wreckage of skyscrapers, New York city was a wreck, everything was gone. I blinked and it showed me a Gravestone. It read _Here Lies Red Harlow 1976-2019._ Then I was on a beautiful island, water was blue like the Caribbean, grass was green like neon. A mammoth of a man stood in front of me at least 6'5. He was wearing what looked like Greek armor… this dude was Hercules!

"Welcome to Elysium Red". He put out his hand and I shook it.

"Hello, Hercules?". He nodded, turned and waved his hand at some girl up in a high story hotel. I walked past him and into the hotel. It was beautiful, smelled like Roses and the person at the front was probably the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She had blonde hair, green eyes was tall and sleek.

"Welcome to Elysium Red Harlow". She put on a big ol' smile.

"Hello Ma'am, do I have a room here?". She nodded and handed me a card that read _Red Harlow Room 558._ Room 558?! Christ alive this place must have a lotta rooms. I nodded at her and smiled, she smiled back. I walked into the elevator, it stopped at the floor above me and two guys walked in. It was James Dean and Abraham Lincoln. James Dean was wearing his signature glasses. My eyes widened and I exclaimed "James Dean and Abe Lincoln".

They both looked at me James said "What about it?".

"I'm just surprised that such Legends are here". I said

"This is where legends usually go". Dean said.

The Elevator came to a stop at the 313th floor.

"I guess this is my stop, it was great talking to you guys though".

"Chao" Dean said.

"Good day". Lincoln said.

Never thought I would see James Dean and Abe Lincoln in the same place, wow. I walked down the hallway and found room 558 and slid the card into a slot on the door handle. The handle turned green and the door opened. The room was amazing, carpet was perfectly clean and matched the rooms color, Caribbean Blue. The room had a huge window that looked out over this huge island with all sorts of Courts, Basketball, Tennis, even a football field in the distance. I walked over to the king sized bed and laid down. I spent the rest of my eternity there, it was amazing.


End file.
